


Far Apart But Close In Heart

by apathy_in_action



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, NSFW in later chapters, Pregnancy Talk, Sokka/Toph - Freeform, kinda sweet? I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action
Summary: After the war, things were hard for the gang, but at least they had each other.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. A simple request

As kids, they weren’t that close. They couldn’t really be, they had a world that needed to be saved. They had jobs to do and other things on their minds. And before she even had a chance to make a move he fell in love with another.

Yet Sokka and Toph stayed fast friends and always cared about each other. Of course, she showed it in weird ways and he hardly noticed but none the less throughout their lives they gravitated towards each other. As they helped Hang and Zuko rebuild the world they found themselves working hand in hand once again. Her bending and his brilliance worked perfectly together and they often found themselves working late after the others had gone home, laughing about inside jokes and not even noticing the time had passed. 

But he was still in love with another. Until midway into their 30s, something horrible happened. Suki passed away, of causes unknown in her home, peacefully. Sokka was crushed, broken beyond belief. After they mourned her Sokka took some time off, traveling and seeing the world and his old hunting grounds. He spent two years doing this, wandering from one place to another meeting old friends, and making new ones. By the time he returned to the now named Republic City he was changed, not much but a little. He still smiled a lot and laughed at his own jokes but his eyes never lid up quite the same. He still worked hard but not he got distracted far more easily. He was still Sokka, but now a piece was missing. 

Top noticed and her heart ached. She had no idea how to reach out to someone in pain like this. She had thought after his travels he would be better. She thought he would have been able to lay Suki to rest and move on but maybe it wasn’t that simple. She wouldn’t know, she had never loved anyone quite like that. 

After his return she did everything in her power to be close to him, showing him the police force she had put together, the house she was building for herself, and every other little thing she had done while he was gone. He smiled at them all and congratulated her with enthusiasm but it still wasn’t right. 

She also found more excuses to hug him, or even just lean on him for support. Anyway, she could find to be close to him. Which of course was hard with their important roles in the world but none the less she never relented. She cared about him in a way she couldn’t quite express, even as an adult. All she really knew is that she wanted to be around him. She wanted to get to know him, she really just wanted /him/.

No other man had ever caught her eye, no other woman had either. Well, no one really catches her eye but it’s also safe to say no one caught her heart, and maybe Sokka hadn’t either but it had certainly noticed him. 

So finally, nearly 5 years after Suki’s death Toph gathered the courage to ask a question she never thought she would ask, and certainly one she didn’t think would be so hard. She said “Sokka, I need a favor. I’m getting older and as much as I hate to admit it my clock is ticking. I want kids Sokka, at least two. I want someone to pass my techniques on to as well as someone to take over the force when I retire. But I don’t trust many men or really like them either. So I guess what I’m saying is… would you be willing to father my children?”

The room was absolutely silent for far too long and she panicked. She could feel his heart rate pick up, she could feel his breathing hitch but she couldn’t see his face. So she couldn’t see the tears rolling down his cheeks and the smile spreading across his face. It was silent and tense for only a few minutes before Sokka engulfed her in a hug “Yes!! Yes Toph a million times yes!”.


	2. A simple act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's human nature, it should come easy right?

After he agreed nothing really happened. Neither of them knew exactly how to go about this. Of course, they knew what it meant. His agreement to father her children was basically express consent to have sex but that was easier said than done. She had never been that close with anyone before and he was still recovering from the last time he had. 

When it finally happened it wasn’t even because of them. It was Katara. Toph confessed the situation to her a few weeks later and when 2 months went by with no progress on the matter Katara took things into her own hands. She reserved a vacation home for them on Ember Island and took Sokka aside, reminding him what this was and how much it meant. They were both duly embarrassed and thankful that Katara was so forward about things. 

When they arrived on the beach the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. They settled in their rooms, unpacking at opposite ends of the house. In the evening they went out for dinner and then a walk on the beach. And then bed, with nothing more happening. They may have been in the perfect place but that didn’t make the act any easier. 

Three nights passed like this, enjoyable but not sexual. Sokka finally worked up the courage to hold her hand, and she let him. For a few minutes at least. It was the 4th night, their 2nd to last night there when then ended up on the beach later than the night before. This time with a bottle of spiced Liquor from the place they had eaten that night. 

Sokka sat in the sand and poured himself a cup before offering one to Toph. She made them both solid sand chairs and accepted the drink. They drank away about half the night but maybe that is just what they needed. Hours later they stumbled back to their room, supporting each other and laughing louder then they should have been at that time of night. As they finally got back in their room and slammed the door behind them Sokka slipped and reached out to grab something to support himself, he grabbed her breast. 

They stayed frozen for a moment before he looked up, trying and failing to read her face but taking a chance and gently squeezing her breast. She couldn’t help it, she blushed. He smiled and the rest was history. A little social lubricant helps sometimes. 

It took them no time once they actually got into the flow of things. Clothing hit the floor, a shoe bounced off a wall and she toppled on top of him into bed. Their kisses were messy because she had no idea how but passionate because they knew and loved each other move then either one could admit. Their hands were shaky but purposeful as they explored each other. Sokka couldn’t keep his hands off of her small, soft breasts and she explored every line of his body, paying special attention to his chest, deep inside of which she could feel his heart racing. 

It took them a long time to get to the more serious bits and by then they had calmed down. She was new to this, he was scarred from the last time it happened. They were silent as he slowly got on top of her. Rubbing his cock over her pale white thighs and slowly downwards. She bit the pillow as he filled her and he worried she was hurt. She wasn’t and once she finally convinced him of such things moved much quicker. 

He realized very quickly just how much his body connected with hers and how amazing she felt around her, her pussy squeezing his cock and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He shuttered and kissed her hard, driving his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. She grunted and moans softly into his kisses, clearly embarrassed but enjoying herself. 

By the time he tensed up and moaned as he came into her, filling her tight hole with his sperm, she was moaning loudly and gripping the sheets. After he was done he pulled out and dropped to her side, sliding a hand down to her pussy and massaging her long and lovingly until she came too. As her back arched off the bed and her pale eyes rolled back in her head he felt a surge of pride and pulled her close. 

They fell asleep like that, late in the night, clinging to each other, his cum dripping out of her. Couples rarely get pregnant on the first try but at least now they had a good idea of how to start the process.


End file.
